Coffee
by dockfangirl
Summary: Caroline and Tyler are continuing with their fake break-up. Although the distance between them feels real to Caroline and she isn't sure anymore that they are still pretending. Tyler and Hayley ask Caroline to distract Klaus once again and she invites him over to her house for coffee.


I wrote this for Klaroline Appreciation Week - Day 4 **_"Write a Klaroline Drabble"_**

This is _SO NOT_ a drabble, the length got away from me, but I thought I'd post it anyway. The characters don't belong to me, if they did I'd lock them in a sauna until I got the results I wanted...

**_COFFEE_**

_Caroline and Tyler are continuing with their fake break-up. Although the distance between them feels real to Caroline and she isn't sure anymore that they are still pretending. Tyler and Hayley ask Caroline to distract Klaus once again and she invites him over to her house for coffee_.

This back and forth, push pull thing she had with Klaus was becoming more and more volatile each time she attempted to distract him. The lines between _who was doing the distracting_ and _who was being distracted_ were beginning to blur. Playing games with Klaus was quite simply playing with fire. She knew the dangers. She knew the risks. And yet, she couldn't seem to help herself. Klaus' presence was a pleasurable hell on her reason, she thought to herself as she heard the prompt knock on her front door.

"Caroline…" Klaus stood in her doorway and smiled at her, flashing his dimples.

"Klaus, please come in." Caroline led him to the kitchen feeling the heat of his gaze along her back.

She had the table all set and ready for him. She'd even picked up some apricot danish from the bakery near the grill for him to try. And she offered him one after they sat down.

She watched him put a piece of the sticky substance into his mouth. His pink tongue darted across the tips of his fingers and distracted her as she failed at adding sugar to her coffee, spilling it over the side of her cup.

"Are these from the bakery in town, the one near the grill?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, they're my favorite." She pulled a particularly sticky one from the box to her plate.

"I know." His voice seemed to reach out through the cold and warmed her like a small sun.

She bit her bottom lip at his soft admission and wondered how he'd gained the knowledge. Then she brought a piece of the heavenly substance to her lips. She got caught up momentarily with the taste of the danish and forgot she was supposed to hate her present company. She observed him without meeting his eyes. He looked too clean. His navy henley enhanced the gold in his curly hair and contrasted appealingly with his stubble. He smelled too fresh, like he had just showered, but also like the forest the first thing in the morning.

Caroline looked up and saw Klaus watching her with burning eyes. His gaze made her feel at once vulnerable and infinitely desirable. Something happened deep, deep in her belly. Heat, swift and sudden. Heat that spread through her blood, to her chest.

Caroline's breath caught. The spoon she was using to stir her coffee rattled against her cup. She broke eye contact and put her steaming mug to her lips. When she looked up again, she knew she'd been hallucinating.

There was nothing in Klaus eyes but faint amusement.

Unable to sit under his calm appraisal, Caroline got to her feet. Then, picking up the pot of coffee, she carried it busily to the sink, taking off the lid and pouring it's contents down the drain. She did it carelessly, recklessly, and the hot contents splashed up over her hands causing her to catch her breath. "Damn," she cursed under her breath and Klaus swung himself off of his chair and came to see what she had done.

"It's nothing," she said, flustered by his nearness, and by the way her skin pricked every time she looked at him. She thrust her hands behind her back. "Go and sit down. I'll make some more coffee."

"There was nothing wrong with _that _coffee, love." Klaus commented drily, putting his hand behind her and grasping her resisting fingers to inspect them. He clenched his jaw at the damage to her hand.

"Here," he said, his lips compressing when he saw the red blisters that marred her pale skin. He moved behind her, his arms encircling her waist. He shifted her body and held her hand under the faucet. Turning on the cold water, he forced her hand under it's cooling spray and she immediately felt its soothing effects on her skin.

His presence close behind her was inexplicably comforting and absolutely unbearable at the same time. "You don't have to do that, Klaus. I'm a vampire, I'll heal."

"You don't have to remind me of that, Caroline. I'm well aware." He spoke softly against her ear. "But being a vampire doesn't mean that you're impervious to pain, sweetheart. And burns take longer to heal when you don't apply human methods." He watched her flesh return to normal under the flow of the water and sighed in relief against her hair.

She leaned back against him, close enough so her hair tickled his nose. Her curls were soft and smelled of flowers. He could smell lavender, too, maybe from her skin. It would be easy enough to find out. All he had to do was put his mouth against her throat and taste her.

She shut the water off and turned around to face him. Her hair began to come free from the loose bun that held it, slowly falling around her face in waves, and he fought back the almost overwhelming desire to touch his hand to the wondrous golden curls. An image of himself putting his hands in her hair, winding the lengths of it around his fist as he drew her toward him and took that innocent-looking mouth with his, flashed through his mind.

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face until it was level with his. Her entrancing blue eyes grew big and dark; her lips parted. "Caroline," he said hoarsely, and put his mouth against hers.

It was as if he'd kissed her a million times before. There was no hesitation, no cautious placement of lips and noses. The second their lips met, she sighed and opened her mouth to his.

Caroline's eyes swam. She couldn't help it. It had happened so quickly, so unexpectedly. And the sudden heat of his mouth against her parted lips made her dizzy. His lips were so soft and he tasted like sweet apricot danish. Instead of pushing him away, she clutched the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. A button of his henley parted to allow her fingers to brush the smooth skin of his chest beneath it.

Klaus' hands found their home in Caroline's hair. His fingers massaged the nape of her neck and grasped the beautiful strands.

She sighed against his mouth and the delicate moan unleashed from her throat spurred him on. He was lost in her taste, her scent. He slipped his tongue between her lips and she gave another of those little moans, looping her arms around his neck, digging her fingers into his hair and holding onto him the same way he was holding onto her—as if the world were liable to stop spinning at any moment and all they had to keep from flying into space was each other.

Somehow, he shifted his weight.

Somehow, she shifted hers, until he had her positioned against the edge of the sink, her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands left her hair and delved beneath the slippery silk top that she wore and as his fingers trailed the smooth skin of her back, he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra and groaned at the new information.

A shiver went up her spine and she curled her fingers tighter into his his hair as he finally let go of her mouth. He kissed the curve of her neck and the sensation of his stubble grazing her made her see white spots behind her eyelids.

Klaus' hands caressed the sides of Caroline's body under her top and she arched her back in response. He couldn't help himself from cupping her breasts. They were wonderful to touch. Truly perfect. Warm and silken against his palms. Her nipples… her nipples begged for the heat of his mouth.

"Caroline," he said thickly, and pushed up the slinky top, bent his head and kissed the creamy slopes of her breasts. He kissed the tips, drew one then the other between his lips, gently suckling, biting, tormenting her until she cried out in ecstasy. She sobbed his name and moved, moved her hips, so that she was grinding her pelvis against his.  
He was so hard it was almost painful. His body pulsed with life. With desire. With need for Caroline. He had to stop.

Klaus shifted her, clasped her hips and positioned her back further away from him. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

He pulled her top down and rested his forehead against hers and then he kissed her there. Her hands were still clenching his shirt and she let him go when he pulled back completely and he saw the confusion in her eyes.

Klaus was at a loss for words, he couldn't even really comprehend why he stopped. He just grabbed the hand that was still slightly pink from being burned by the hot coffee and brought it to his lips. He kissed the top of it and Caroline closed her eyes and sighed in reaction.

"Thank you for the coffee, Caroline." He spoke softly before leaving her sitting on the edge of her sink.

"You're welcome." Caroline whispered to herself, bewildered at what had transpired between them, after he closed her front door.


End file.
